Sleepover
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: Rukia mengajak menginap temen-temen sekelasnya. Tapi, sayangnya ada kebijakan dari Byakuya : PARA COWOK DILARANG IKUT ! Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo akan kebijakan ini ? / Happy Fujoshi Independence Day#4 Minna ! ! XDD


**Nyappy Fujoshi Independence Day #4 ! !**

Kali pertamaku, ini~ *blushing*

Awalnya mau kolab ama **Hiwatari Nana**

Tapi otak aku kaga bisa bekerja ternyata ==

Karena cerita yang dibuat ama **Nana **terlalu bikin aku deg-degan *blushing sambil guling-guling*

Maafkan aku **Hiwatari Nana**, sekali lagi maafkan aku *bersimpuhsambil meluk kaki **Nana***

Untuk menebus dosaku (?), silahkan baca fic ini~

One more again, Happy FID#4 ! ! ! !

**:db:**

**Judul : **Sleepover (oneshot) © Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Rating : **Penasaran ?

**Peringatan : **BL, OOC, typos dan kekurangan lainnya.

**Pairing : **my fave ! **GrimmIchi **XDD

**;;HK;;**

**Preview : **Rukia mengajak menginap temen-temen sekelasnya. Tapi, sayangnya ada kebijakan dari Byakuya : PARA COWOK DILARANG IKUT ! Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo akan kebijakan ini ?

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Minna~ ! ! Besok ada pesta menginap di rumahku !," teriak Rukia lantang didepan kelas.

Ya. Karena besok telah memasuki liburan natal, tak salah jika Rukia mengajak teman-temannya untuk menginap di rumahnya.

Disitu mulai terjadi hiruk pikuk tak jelas. Hingga sesosok pria memasuki kelas itu dengan mengatakan dengan lantang, "hanya perempuan saja yang boleh menginap."

Seluruh penghuni kelas pun melihat kearahnya–Byakuya Kuchiki.

Setelah ia mengucapkan itu, ia keluar. Disusul oleh adiknya–Rukia.

"Tch ! Apa-apaan tuh orang !," ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Yaah~ Namanya juga seorang direktur perusahaan, wajar ia perfeksionis," timpal Toushiro dengan muka kalem.

"Mungkin maksudmu itu direktur yang _sister complex_, Toushiro," timpal Renji dibarengi oleh tawa anak-anak cowok lainnya.

Selagi yang lainnya tertawa, otak Ichigo berputar mencari ide agar dia bisa ikut pesta menginap itu.

Mungkin saja dia bisa mendengar rahasia-rahasia para cewek kalo dia ikutan menginap.

Hingga suatu ide pun muncul dan ia pun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asyik mengejek Byakuya.

**~510~**

**Kediaman Kuchiki, 8 Malam.**

TING TONG

Bel kediaman Kuchiki berbunyi.

Seorang pelayan pun membukakan pintu.

Berdirilah seorang perempuan berambut oranye panjang, memakai syal dan masker didepan pintu itu.

"Anda teman nona Rukia, ya ?"

Perempuan itu pun mengangguk pelan.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, pelayan itu pun mengajak sang perempuan tersebut menuju kamar Rukia.

Sebenarnya tanpa diketahui oleh pelayan tersebut, perempuan yang sedang berjalan dengannya itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ia memakai wig oranye panjang agar terlihat seperti perempuan.

Dan baju yang dipakainya itu bekas mendiang ibunya.

Untungnya, tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, dia pergi dari rumah dengan penampilan seperti itu.

_Penyamaran yang sempurna ! _batin Ichigo dalam hatinya dengan bangga.

Namun, ketika melangkah menuju lantai tiga, tiba-tiba saja perut Ichigo sakit.

_SHIT ! ! _teriaknya dalam hati.

Setelah mencapai lantai tiga, ia pun menarik baju pelayan itu lalu memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Anda mencari toilet ? Baiklah saya antarkan Anda ke toilet," ucap pelayan itu.

Sesampainya di toilet, Ichigo segera memasukinya.

_Haaaah~ lega sekali…. _batinnya dengan ekspresi senang.

"Nona, saya tinggalkan Anda disini. Karena saya masih ada pekerjaan lain. Permisi," ucap pelayan itu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih di toilet.

Setelah selesai, Ichigo melihat mukanya di cermin.

Ia pun membuka wig, masker dan syalnya, karena ia hendak mencuci muka.

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet itu terbuka.

Ichigo pun berbalik, melihat pada orang yang membuka pintu toilet tersebut.

_Sialan ! ! Aku lupa mengunci pintunya ! ! _ucap Ichigo dalam hatinya gelisah.

Dan orang yang membuka pintu toilet itu adalah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow dikenal sebagai 'ketua geng' disekolah. Ia pernah bertarung dengan Ichigo dalam pecan olahraga sekolah yang diadakan beberapa bulan lalu.

"Berry ?," ucap Grimm terbelalak.

Ichigo pun menarik Grimm, mengunci pintu toilet dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Sssssh ! Kenapa kau disini, Grimm ! ?," bisik Ichigo jawdrop.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Berry. Dan ada apa dengan penampilanmu ?," tanya Grimm dengan suara pelan.

"I…. Itu tidak penting ! Kenapa kau disini ! ?," bentak Ichigo dengan pelan.

"Oke, Aku disini mengantar ayah angkatku–Aizen–untuk berbisnis dengan Byakuya," jawab Grimm mengalah.

"Lalu kau sedang apa disini dengan penampilan seperti itu, Berry ?," lanjut Grimm ditengah-tengah kesunyian antara mereka berdua.

Ichigo pun berdiri, diikuti Grimm yang masih menunggu jawaban Ichigo.

"A… Aku ingin ikut pesta menginap Rukia…"

"Lalu ?"

"Byakuya tidak memperbolehkan para cowoknya untuk menginap… Jadi…"

"Jadi ?"

Grimm melihat Ichigo yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya.

Entah mengapa itu membuat Grimm 'sedikit' jengkel.

Grimm pun meraih pundak Ichigo dan berkata, " Hei, jika kau sedang berbicara, tataplah lawan bicaramu !"

Ichigo pun tanpa sengaja menatap Grimm ehem dengan muka yang merona merah.

"Da… Dasar bodoh !," Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Salahnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah cermin.

Grimm pun melihat Ichigo–dengan wajahnya yang masih merah–dari cermin tersebut.

"Jadi, kau kesini dengan penampilan seperti itu untuk bisa ikut menginap dengan anak-anak perempuan ?," ucap Grimm dengan seringainya.

Ichigo yang merasa mulai terpojok mulai menggenggam erat bajunya.

Tanpa terasa, nafas berat telah menghujani bagian telinga hingga leher Ichigo.

"Ke…. Kenapa kau mendekat ! ?," ucap Ichigo.

Dengan refleks, ia menjauhi Grimm hingga menubruk dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan baju terusan itu, Berry," ucap Grimm dengan muka mesum.

"Me… Mesum ! ! ?," teriak Ichigo pada Grimm yang terus mendekat padanya.

Grimm pun telah berada dihadapan Ichigo, memegang dagunya.

"Tidakkah akan lebih baik jika kau berbicara dengan lawan bicaramu sedekat ini ?," ucap Grimm dengan meraba-raba bagian bawah dagu–leher–Ichigo.

Tangan kanan Grimm masih meraba-raba bagian leher Ichigo yang ditetesi oleh keringat. Sementara tangan kirinya yang menganggur mulai meraba-raba pinggul Ichigo.

Ichigo pun memberi reaksi dengan berusaha mendorong dada Grimm agar menjauh darinya.

Tapi usaha itu sia-sia, karena tangan kanan Grimm telah meraba bagian tengkuk Ichigo.

"Akh !," sentak Ichigo ketika Grimm terus meraba bagian tengkuknya.

"Jadi disini kelemahanmu, Ichigo ?"

Ichigo menengadah kearah Grimm dengan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Tanpa diduga, tenyata tangan kiri Grimm telah meraba 'bagian bawah' Ichigo.

Karena baju terusannya yang dipakai Ichigo, Grimm dengan mudah menyentuh 'bagian itu'.

"Kyaaah~! !"

"Suaramu itu seperti perempuan, Ichigo."

"Huumh~," desah Ichigo ketika penisnya dikocok oleh Grimm.

"Haah… Cairanmu sudah keluar," ucap Grimm ditelinga Ichigo.

"Sekarang giliranku," lanjutnya.

Ia pun membuka riseleting celananya.

"Lakukan _blow job_ padaku, Berry."

"Hah ! ?"

Ia pun menekan pundak Ichigo dan membiarkannya duduk setara dengan bagian bawahnya.

"Lakukan."

Ichigo pun melihat penis Grimm lalu menyentuhnya dan ia mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Grimm.

Ichigo terus menjilati penis Grimm, terkadang ia mengulumnya.

Hingga cairan Grimm pun keluar.

"Fuuunn…"

Ichigo mengelap mulutnya yang telah belepotan oleh cairan Grimm.

Namun, Grimm menarik lengan Ichigo hingga ia berdiri didepannya.

"Se… Sekarang apa lagi ?," ucap Ichigo dengan nagfas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Grimm dengan cepat mendorong Ichigo hingga menabrak dinding.

"Ittai !"

Ia pun meletakkan salah satu kakinya diselangkangan Ichigo.

Grimm pun mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Ichigo lalu berkata, "Kau mau tahu langkah selanjutnya yang akan aku lakukan, Berry ?"

Ichigo hanya terdiam dan tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Grimm padanya setelah itu.

–**END–**

**Omake**

"Lihat apa yang dilakukan anak angkatmu dirumahku," ucap lelaki berambut hitam panjang pada seseorang yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengajarkannya hal seperti itu, kok," balas lelaki berkacamata itu.

Ya, mereka adalah Byakuya dan Aizen. Mereka sedang asyik menonton adegan Grimm dan Ichigo diruang monitor.

Dengan mimik kesal, Byakuya mulai sewot," Kuharap ada seseorang yang akan membersihkan toiletku itu !"

Aizen tidak menggubris ucapan Byakuya tersebut dengan terus melihat 'kelakuan' anak angkatnya tersebut.

––––


End file.
